Fall of Ooo: Finn's Revenge
by negisuna
Summary: Finn witnessed his parents murder by the Queen, Bubblegum, when he was younger. He learned from the Great Lich, the most powerful magic user next to the Ice King, to exact revenge on her ... Fionna has always been protecting Queen Bubblegum with her fellow band of heroes. Yet a strange boy looking exactly like Fionna is after not only the Queen but her as well...
1. Chapter 1

A strange boy stared at Fionna. His resemblance to her seemed to frighten Fionna. They both had long, straight, dirty-blonde hair and grayish-blue eyes. The only difference was the chest area and the hats they wore. Her hat had bunny ears and his hat had polar bear ears. Fionna seemed... Attracted to the boy. But he wasn't as interested in Fionna. His eyes were distant, sad, and had a faint hint of longing. Yet his face was blank and void of any emotion. Blood was splattered randomly on his clothes and dripped from the blade he held in his hand. His right arm had a dark, swirling purple aura that lapped at the air and seemed to scream death. He pointed the blade at Fionna and a voice echoed through her mind. "You are mine." Was all it said and the vision of the young boy vanished...

Fionna woke up to find Cake hanging over her, a look of concern on her face. "Hey Cake. What's wrong?" She asked her sister. "You were squirming in your bed, honey. Thought something might be wrong." She said with a look of concern on her face. Fionna shook her head. "I'm good." She reassured her sister. She sat up and stretched. Cake walked out of the room. Fionna sat there deep in thought. Who was that boy? And what did he mean 'You are mine'? Fionna just couldn't think any possible answers. She shrugged it off as just a strange dream and walked out of the room. The smell of pancakes made Fionna's mouth water and her stomach growled. She climbed down the ladder of the upper part of her house and walked towards the kitchen. When she entered she found Cake cooking and BMO dancing and laughing next to her. Fionna laughed at the antics of the little game machine. Cake on the other hand found it to be distracting and shooed her off. BMO ran away giggling. Fionna walked over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Dinner will be ready in a sec Fee." Cake announced to her. "Dinner will be ready in a sec Fee." Cake announced to her. Fionna nodded and took a seat. After a few minutes of waiting, Fionna was given a plate stacked with 8 pancakes. Fionna rubbed her hands together and grabbed the cup that held the syrup. As she began to pour the syrup over her pancakes, the phone began to ring. "Must be Queen Bubblegum again." Cake said, annoyed. She walked over to where the phone was kept and picked it up. Fionna began eating and ignored the conversation Cake was having on the phone. She was going to hear about it anyways. Cake slammed the phone down when hanging up. "Every time we have a rest…" Fionna heard her mutter. She had finished her pancakes and was headed for the upper room when Cake grabbed her arm. "Q.B. wants us to find someone who might be after her life." Cake said nonchalantly. It was regular for Q.B. to be hunted and it was their jobs to make sure she and her kingdom were safe. Fionna sighed. She thought she had the day off and was planning to go to Tree Trunks house for some apple pie. Of course, the Queens orders were more important than her petty stomach. She headed for the couch and picked up her bag. After she put it on, she looked around the living room confused. "Hey Cake, where's my sword?" She asked. Cake shrugged her shoulders. "I thought you left it near the couch?" She tried. Fionna shook her head. "I did, but it's missing." She stated. That sword, a blood demon sword to be exact, was her mother's and it was the only memento she had. There was no way she could have misplaced it. BMO ran in with her sword in hand. "It was dirty with blood so I cleaned it!" BMO beamed in her cute little robot voice. Fionna sighed with relief and took the sword. "Thank you, BMO. But next time tell me before I have a heart attack." She chided the little game machine, who nodded in reply. Now with her sword she headed for the door. "I'll be there in a little while sugar, I need to cancel my plans for the day." Cake yelled to her. "Ok." She yelled back and left. She headed for the Candy Kingdom to hear about the attacker…

Fionna stood in front of the Queen and noticed her looking stranger than usual. Her face seemed… Shocked and afraid. It wasn't like her to be like this after an attack. Maybe this was someone like the Great Lich? No way, no one could be that powerful. Then what had scared her? Fionna just couldn't wrap her finger around. After a while she gave up. When the Queen had regained her composure, she handed Fionna a piece of paper. "Hunt this man down. He is very dangerous…" Queen Bubblegum said through a shaky voice. Fionna looked over the piece of paper and saw a picture of a boy around her age on it… The same boy from the dream. She folded the paper and placed it in her skirt pocket. "Leave it to me Queen Bubblegum, I will deal with this." She tried reassuring her. A faint smile came across the Queen's lips. "Let us hope so." She muttered…

Fionna walked out of the Candy Palace and pulled out the piece of paper. She unfolded it and studied it again. It was definitely the boy from her dreams but what did he want with the Queen? Fionna shook her head and re-folded the paper. "Hey Babe what's happenin'?" Came the very familiar voice of Marshal Lee. She looked up and found him floating above her. She blushed and looked away, as she always did when Marshal was around her. He had short and ruffled jet-black hair that always seemed to hide hints of purple streaks in it. He wore a checkered collared shirt with the first three buttons undone and a pair of blue jeans with one of the knees ripped to slightly expose his skin. On his feet were red and white high-tops with the shoelaces undone, seeing as he didn't walk very often. On his back was his Ax-Bass, which he only brought to concerts or on adventures with Fionna. "What are you doing here?" She questioned him, trying to keep her voice from faltering. Marshal looked at her puzzled. "Didn't you know? I'm helping you on this "search" dummy." He said and landed next to her. "But you seemed pretty into that picture. He your type of guy?" Marshal asked jokingly. Fionna shoved him playfully. "No you idiot. I was just making she I can remember his face is all." She said, half-embarrassed. Marshal shrugged. "Well doesn't matter to me. Let's get going already." He said, sounding exhausted. Fionna laughed and the two of them set off…


	2. Chapter 2

Finn ran from the Candy Kingdom with god-like agility. He smirked to himself. His plan had worked perfectly, and the Queen was in a state of panic. Finn could have killed her there but it wouldn't be revenge if it was that easy. No, her entire Kingdom had fall, just like his hometown... Finn stopped running, knowing his pursuers would never catch up to him. He studied his surroundings. He was in some kind of swampy area. However the tree's were dead and the grass was charred black. He noticed a house in the distance and headed for it. When he reached it a loud hiss echoed around him. "Leave the area immediately!" Warned a loud, demonic voice. Finn laughed and reached for his blood demon sword, which he picked up from his father after his death. He casually lifted it in front of him and took a stance. A wisp of black flames flew at Finn. He grabbed the wisp and crushed it in his palm. "Is this it? I was looking for more of a challenge." Finn stated mockingly. The voice of a girl laughing echoed around him this time. "Geez. Marshal's traps are so helpful." The voice said sarcastically. Finn took a stance as a young girl, with jet-black hair and dark, crimson red eyes that seemed to match his sword's blade, came out of the house's front door. She was carrying an Ax that had strings on it. _'Maybe it could play music?'_ Finn thought. The girl winked at him. "You can put that down. I have no beef with you." She reassured him. Finn nodded and put his weapon away. "I didn't intend to intrude upon your home." Finn stated. The girl laughed. "What do I care? It's not like many people from the Candy Kingdom come here for anything but to tell me about the news, since I'm on house arrest." The girls stated nonchalantly. Finn looked at her curiously. "Why would you be on house arrest?" He asked in a curious tone. The girl shrugged. "Me an' the Queen had an argument a couple years back... We didn't see eye to eye on a certain project." She said bitterly. "May I ask what project that is?" If he could get any dirt on the Queen it could help with his plans. The girl looked into the distance, a hint of anger in her eyes. "Yeah. The murder and destruction of the people in the Haven Town." The girl coldly and sadly said. Finn felt his heart almost pop out of his chest. "That's my hometown..." Finn muttered. The girl looked at him in shock and disbelief. "Y-you survived?! How?! There's no way you escaped from the Queen's monsters!" The girl questioned. Finn shook his head. "My mother and father protected me until I was safely out of town. But, they went back to save others..." Finn said, choking on his last words. His sadness, however, was soon turned to anger. "I'll kill her..." Finn muttered under his breath. The girl hovered off the ground, much to Finn's surprise, and floated towards Finn. "I want her dead just as much as you do. She has killed more than just your family and town. She needs to be stopped." She said, more to herself than to Finn. Finn nodded in agreement. "Will you come with me? I feel I have met you here for a reason." Finn said honestly, which brought a slight blush to the girl's cheeks. "You sure you want a vampire who's on house arrest?" She joked. _'Wait... Vampire?'_ Finn hadn't noticed it at all and the girl could see the shock on his face. She broke into laughter. Finn scratched his head. It was the first time he met someone he didn't have to kill, and also his first time meeting a vampire who was so laid back. But, her powers would be a useful asset, especially if the Queen got serious. Her magic rivaled that of his teacher, the Great Lich. The girl stuck her hand out to Finn for a handshake. "I'm Marceline, your new traveling partner." She said warmly. Finn shook her hand. "I am Finn. The one who will bring ruin to the Queen." Marceline looked at him, impressed. "You mean THE Finn? The anti-hero? The one who kills any heroes he comes across?" Finn nodded."They are usually sent by the Queen to kill me and I just defend myself." Finn stated. Marceline laughed. "Well I haven't been doing evil deeds since I met the Queen 49 years ago. It might be nice to have a change of pace." Marceline said and began walking in the direction of the Candy Kingdom. "You might wanna go back to the Kingdom and scope out your enemies. Among them there are quite a few who would be challenging." She said in a no-nonsense tone. Finn nodded and headed back for the Kingdom. _'A second time wouldn't hurt' _Finn told himself. And the two of them set off...

**Short chapter I know... But it's only the beginning and I'm just getting started XD And yes, all regular characters and gender swaps are featured in this story. All except Rainicorn and... her gender swap (no idea what his name is...). **


End file.
